Face That Used To Be My Rock
by paintedallup
Summary: Claire/John


She's familiar to me in every single way, in the smile that is aimed right at me, in the face that resembles someone even more broken then myself, and I know this before she or I even utter a word.

Each and every part of her screams out at me, that I know her I have to know her even if I haven't set my eyes on her before in my life, her who is screaming out '_Zach_' and pulling me into a hug tighter then any Cameron has given me.

(since Riley, another one that was lost along the way, and Cameron it's been forever since I've been hugged)

"_Zach_? I'm sorry, Miss, you must be mistaken my name is John, John _Connor_."

The moment I let '_Connor_' slip past my lips it was as if my mother was by my side all but ready to correct me and scold the foolish boy, I've decided to stay for way to long, who messed up and got another person shot or even more bullets aimed and ready to kill us all.

But when I saw her smiling face, this girl my age that like me doesn't look or feel like a kid anymore, I knew that I could trust her and if I had not been stopped I would have spilled all of it in a matter of seconds.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, John, you just look so much like an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him in years, I guess I got overwhelmed, _sorry_."

Before any more sorries could pass her lips or I could tell her about the metal that has been infused into my life (the life that has to be saved, and _saved_ a million times over again) she got a taste of it herself, right in the chest and the bullet came right back out in front of hundreds of people.

"_Son of a bitch_, so much for keeping my head down."

"_Ditto_."

-

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag and I barely even know you, but anyway since you were good and told me about the all metal on your tail I'll tell you my story too. I have a power, can't die, use it to fight bad guys, oh and I'm ready over thirty years old, that's all."

Of all the things I've seen in my life (and _foolish_ me I thought I had seen it all), machines ready to rip me apart _piece_ by _piece_, and just one smiling girl pulling a bullet out of her mouth and watching the hole healed right back up shocked me even more then meeting my _flesh_ and _blood_ father in the future.

(oh yeah and sleeping with a terminator with my mother unknowing in the very next room, you can _guess_ who the terminator was)

"Um...okay, short story, it took me about ten minutes to tell mine. Seeing that you can't get killed, and we don't need to protect you from any raging machines, I'll just be on my way. I'd rather not stick around get killed."

Like any other day it wouldn't be long before they went looking for me, and by they I mean _Cameron_ my own personal guard dog and lover to boot, and it's a given that we can't be away from each other for too long before one of us gets shot at.

(ex: today, yesterday and everyday before that, _yeah_)

Before we could make our way back to our dangerous lives, hers filled you _villains_ and no _aging_ while mine is filled with _destiny_ and risking my life every single day, her lips found mine like it was something she had been doing for all of her life (and would be doing in the days to come, before and after _judgment_ day).

"It's been a while since I kissed a human and that was worth all of the bullets, but _why_?"

"I never got the change to kiss _Zach_ before he left (and fell off the face of the plant) since you look exactly like him I thought I better act before we go back to our _batshit_ crazy lives."

When she was saying this I couldn't help but see all the _mind altering_ crap I've gone through in only a few short months, falling for the girl that is not a she but a _it_ (but I love her just the same), losing and regaining my mom only just to lose her all over again, all the deaths that surround me almost every second of the day.

And but of course the future that is _looming_ on the horizon but it was nice to just forget it all of that for a only a few minutes.

(oh did I forget the fact that I found myself in the future, almost ruining he whole_ 'John Connor savior_ _of human kind_' thing, with a human Cameron, Allison who was all _goo-goo_ for Derek, my dead uncle and my dead father, yeah it was just _wonderful_)

"Glad I was able to help you move on, Mrs. Bennet, it was a pleasure being your _Zach_ for the day, have a good and long life."

"The long part is a given but it's the good part that might be a problem, anyway _ditto_."


End file.
